


Nor All Your Baubles

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Renaissance Faires, goody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiko and Ianto get ready for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor All Your Baubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> Written as an extra treat for csi_chick2

Toshiko answered at the second knock. At first, Ianto only saw her face, which lit up when she saw him. "I love it."

He glanced down, a bit self-consciously. He'd found a large white shirt to cinch with a thick black belt. A quick visit to the shops had found him a plastic sword, and a velvet-textured polyester red cloak. He'd refused to put on tights and had opted for fitted black jeans instead. He still felt that he looked like a prat. "Thanks."

When Tosh undid the chain to open her door the rest of the way, all thoughts of his own costume flew out of his head. Toshiko wore a chainmail bikini top, revealing her very pretty belly, which she'd adorned with a green gem in her navel. The long, flowing skirt she wore was slit along the side, revealing her legs up to the thigh as she spun, a little nervously. The black and emerald fabric glittered and tinkled softly from tiny bells sewn into the hem.

"What do you think?"

"I think you should decide before we leave if you'd prefer I defend your honour, or simply line up your suitors into an orderly line."

Tosh smiled. "Let's aim for orderly line." She clipped one more gem into her hair. "Is Jack meeting us there?"

"If I tell him what you're wearing, he'll be at the medieval fair before we are."

Tosh grabbed her bag, filled with alien-detecting kit. This was a working holiday, undercover, looking for suspected alien involvement in the annual festival. In no way were she or Ianto excited about the prospect of fancy dress for the day. Ianto himself had not already come up with several excuses to lead Jack off for a snog amongst lute music and turkey legs. Oh no.

He held out his arm. Toshiko took it gracefully. "Let's go."


End file.
